Digital reality
by Mechanicalmechanic
Summary: A standalone story inspired by 'Sword Art Online II' with own Characters and cannon set in the world of virtual gaming. But there are more problems laying ahead, because is it so wise to live two lives? And will it all work just as you want it to be? And will the problems of the past come back? But theses one even bigger question. So tell me, who shot the gun?
1. prologue

Oke let me get one thing straight, this is not a fanfiction.  
>This is a story inspired by the anime ''sword art online II''<br>I use the idea of the set and idea and wanted to make a standalone story from it, with own characters and cannon.

But there are some things that need to be taken in mind before reading this story.

This story is written in more languages but mostly center around English, but don't worry all parts that are in another language will be translated right under within the ''{}'' signs.

Also chapters will be pretty long and take a while to post, because I want to make sure its right written and well checked. If there are spell and/or grammar faults still present ''within'' the story (not these whithers notes, because these don't really matter and 80% wouldn't read it anyway) then I'm sorry. I'm not english and have dislexia, however I still try to do my best.

Note: The prologue has no translation because of tension sake, also don't border to use Google Translate because it will Translate wrong (I checked).

* * *

><p>~Prologue~<p>

The smog filled air burned through my scarf while I was struggling to get enough air in my longs to keep my muscles working, my target was 10 meters in my twelve and slowly getting closer. I sharped my pistol but couldn't fire yet because there were too many people around. _If he just tries to be smart and took a quick left and dove into an ally I could easily shoot him in the foot_ I thought to myself, then catching up on him would be a piece of cake.

_Urg, why do the bad guys always have to be so fast, it's not even a movie or some cliché detective novel but this is ridiculously identical!_  
><em>How did I get in this sticky mess?<em>

''If it wasn't for Ai damnit!''

Higher up a gunshot sounded and something fast and shiny nearly hit the man I was pursuing in the shoulder. _speak of the devil_ I thought.

The man got anxious and started throwing things in the way, no crate or market table was save from that moment as if it wasn't cheesy already. While running and jumping over the obstacles that the man tried to throw at me. I spoke in the mic that was clipped on the high collar of my jacket.

"You must be really eager to get this guy by shotting him in public, ever heard of a silencer?"

A response didn't quickly followed what did follow was a static rush in my earplug what i assume was a sigh, after that an irritated voice of a girl.

"I liked when you was silent."  
>"Point taken" I whispered.<p>

The man suddenly thought that it was time to be smart and took an ally to the left, I turned 90 degrees in mid jump and dashed into the ally as well. I aimed my gun and then stopped, I took a breath and squeezed the trigger. The shot hit him right where I wanted it to be, the right ancle.  
>The man tried to continue running but was betrayed by his own foot who gave out on him and he slammed face first into the mossy with garbage infected cobblestone road.<br>Finnaly I could take a breather and walk up to him, I grabbed him by the shirt and lifted his face off the ground. While pressing my gun against his cheek I made my demand clear.

"今銃を撃った人、教えてください？"


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1: The thoughtfull sniper boy~**

The room was dusky except for the small vertical beams of light that invaded through the shades. The alarm on my phone was going nuts and I really thought about laying a hammer on my cabinet to smash it in a cartoon style every morning, then on the second thought I lost all my music and my contacts. Who am I kidding, nobody calls or texts me. But I will miss the music a lot, though.  
>So I raised my body out of bed and disabled my alarm, while doing so I looked at the date.<p>

''10th of June, Saturday 2025.''

A sigh escaped my mouth and I fell back on my bed staring at my ceiling, it's a Saturday so i'm free to do whatever but what am I going to do. I decided to stand up again and walked to the kitchen. While making myself a breakfast I switched the radio on and sat down behind my PC to check some stuff while thinking of something to do for the day.

"...Hahaha, nou daar zit je dan ook weer mee. Maar nu het uur nieuws geleverd door Robert van Berg. Dit is het 9 uur nieuws op radio Veronica: Er blijven nogsteeds rellen ontstaan in diverse grote steden. Vanuit veel wetenschappelijk onderzoeks rapporten blijkt dat 92% van deze rellen worden opgestookt op het spel genaamd Gun Gale Online, de bekende virtuele realiteit game dat gebruik maakt van Fulldrive technologie. Zaskar, vertegenwoordiger, zegt dat zij zelf geen invloed heeft over de omgang van haar gebruikers. De Verenigde Naties komt woensdag bijeen om over het fenomeen te praten. Veel brandweerpersoneel is nog ontevreden over hun loon..."

{{...Hahaha well then you're stuck with that. But now the hour news presented by Robert van Berg. This is the 9 o'clock news on radio Veronica: Fights continue to occur in large capital city's. Out of many scientific investigations reports almost 92% of the fights are started in Gun Gale Online the well known virtual reality game that use Fulldrive technology. Zaskar's Representative says that Zaskar has no control over how users act in the real world. The united nations will come together on Wednesday to discuss the topic. A lot of firefighters are unsatisfied with there payment...}}

I rolled my eyes by hearing the negative news about Gun Gale Online or GGO for short. Just again a guy with issues who start to fire around in a shoping mall and everybody freaked out because he happens to play GGO. I could still remember how my dad got tired of it as well in his time it was just the same. I brushed the screen of my PC and smiled by the memories of my dad, it hapend to be his last desktop after he finely stoped playing games. The old man sure stood his stand to play video games on the age of 52, but his reflexes weren't how they used to be and he decide to stop after they started with Fulldrive tech. I leaned back, man it was already 3 years ago when they decided that the Ocliusrift just didn't cut it.

While checking my Digibook and finishing my breakfast I still hadn't thought about something to do for today, however...I looked at the Brainrift that was laying on the processor of my PC. I could play some GGO, I need to level up a bit before i take on that second mission on the list, but i don't want to waste to much time on it...

_aw scruwe it I'm gone do it!_ I thought out loud and turned off the radio and stoped to put on a t-shirt because just shirtless pjama pants gaming was a little to casual for my taste.  
>I executed the program and activated the secondary custom gaming keyboard, I put on the brainrift. placed my fingers on the default WSAD and 8546 keys and relaxed my body. It took a few moments to prepare myself and yelled the command.<p>

''OPEN RIFT!''

The blackness before my eyes turn bright white and all the colors of the rainbow flashed by, I felt how the sensation of my real body faded to the background and eventually to small to notice. I logged in and suddenly feeled like gravity gave me a slap in the face, from feeling weightless to sudden mass wasn't the most pleasant feeling you know.  
>I felt my new body sparkle from sensation when my consciousness connected with it and I opened my eyes to see the bare wasteland of the last place I been when I logged out. fastly warmed my body up and did a fast finger practice and a stretch warm up to get used to my body again. Did a fast checkup on my weapons and other equipment and started to scout off the area from my small rocky hideout i got in the wasteland crossroads just outside the ruins of the old city. I switched a couple times from vision type but could only detect some blood dogs in the open field.<p>

''hmm...nothing special.'' I muttered

While taking shelter i was going through my options of wat was wise to do, sitting around was no option also there was a high building so 500 meters away from me, a nice area to set up my sniping gear and a good outpost. I packed all my stuff and descended from the sandy hill.  
>After a quick look around and blocking off the entrance I found a nice spot on the 11th floor, through binoculars I could still see the blood dogs in the field however they where acting up strangely. They growled at something while circling there territory soon to run off, my interest was catched and I setup my Harres M93 to looking for the cause of the dogs unnatural behavior.<br>I saw a few people standing 30 meters for my building, I would have raised an eyebrow at that point, would it not be that i didnt have them. _What where those guys doing there just standing around? wait better question, how did those guys get here so fast all of the suden?  
><em>  
>Without a moment of hesitation I drew my Beretta 92 out of my shoulder holster and pointed the pistol behind me and shot without even looking back once. The sound of bullet through flesh, a shout and the sound of someone who just got killed despawn where enough to let me know that I sucssesfully exterminated the man who was trying to sneak up on me. But that was not all, i heared a whole army of footsteps on the stairs behind me. I panicked for a short moment but redeemed my calmness and solved the problem by quick thinking. <em>there where only two ways out, either I go off the stairs and meet a staircase army face-to-face or I jump out the soundwest window.<em>  
>The window it would be, quickly recollecting my gear and threw a cluster granate through the open door to the stairs I made my dash to the window and jumped. The sound of glass shadering around me while the wind blow in my face and a 60+ meter drop right below me.<p>

_stay sharp, you can do this._ little self confidence wouldn't hurt right.  
>I took a skydiving position and leaned a little to the right frond to let my body fallglide to a nearby railway arch that would cut at least 20 meters off the fall. The granate that i threwed earier exploded and some of the windows above me get shadered by the shockwave, my EXP widow poped up and a reasonable amount of point were added. _Not bad_.When i was sure that I gone make it I graped a granate and positioned straight, calculating when the right time was to throw it. Seconds that felt like hours pasted by and i threw it.  
>The granate exploded on impact with the ground and blow me forward, 3 barrel rolls and i was up and running.<p>

_YES! Made it._ A small spark of euphoria did my mouth open a little to resamble a tiny smile, however that smile didn't last long because more man where gadering on each sides of the arch. _Quick thinking Mitch it saved your ass once today, it can do it again_ I thought. I activated my distortion shield that let me fade out of the visible spectrum or rader, it bended the light behind around me. Quickly i made my escape into the small ally below the arch and dove into one of the small houses, quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor and pressed myself against the wooden wall near the window. my shield depleted and I switched vision and saw a well dressed huntsmen slowly walk to the center of square, then he spoke.

''For the talented sniper that surely is hidden in one of these buildings, may I have your attention?''

_Ow you have my attention alright_ I thought while I had the man in my crosshair and shot a special bullet his way.  
>The bullet landed on his feed and Expand an antenna and a spieker, then I clipped a mic on the collar of my jacket and spoke.<p>

''I'm listening.''

The man seems to be a surprised and was a bit lost, however he redeemed himself and continued his speech.

''As you may have noticed I send a couple of my man after you to collect you, I have heared stories about someone who snipes down high skill players near the city wasteland and to be honest. It would be a honer to have a player like you in my already high skilled squadron.''

''I have three questi-...Hold on'' I pulled my Berretta again and shot without looking behind me. ''Ahum, three questions and a request for you''

''go ahead.''

''1. Why do you want me so badly 2. What is that squadron of yours named 3. Why is there a girl with a sniper across the street pointing my way and the request is to not send your man to sneak up on me, because i can still hear them.''

The man laughs and was grinning at the house i was in, I know gave my position away however even if that sniper girl aiming at my hiding place was a case of pure luck and that the soldier that tried to sneak up on me was scouting then when he respawned he would tell his boss about my position anyway. With other words this man just traped me, but I still had a little trap on my own on that could kill me too but still it was a nice thought to have something as backups for if things don't go as planed.

''I will awnser your questions, also your request has been granted no more sneaking up. Oke well 1. I want you because your a high skilled player and i can make use of your abilities. 2. My squadron is ''The Black&White Tigers'' maybe you heared of u-''

''never heared of.'' I interrupted.

''us...Ahum and 3. That girl with that sniper is my backup for if you refuse, because then she will shoot an explosive round in your little house. Also she has a bone to pick with you because a certain unknown guy kicked her off the 3th place of the headshot highscore list for snipers.''

''hmm...''

''so I offer you to join my team or be blown up.''

''you give me a lot of choice, don't you.''

''hard times ask for hard measures my boy~''

I was weighting off my chances, I still had a choice to get away and it would be every easily done. Even the news about the explosive round gave me a new plan of geting away **and** alive, However the guy interested me as for the sniper girl across the street.

''ow how about I will help you achieve what your been training for to get~''

Oke now the guy had my attention, but I still wanted to prove that I was in control so I rolled over and aimed my Harres across the street to the girl.

Then...I could swear my heart skipped a beat...if I had one...

''hmm very tempting what you bring up, I go accord al is it only for the offer of finding the Addition Gear and that the girl across the street has blue hair and very pretty eyes. Then again I could refuse and get out of here alive, just by squeezing the trigger now and blow that girl up with her own gun and you with her with that bullet in frond of your feet.''

In my crosshair i could see that the girl get red on the cheeks and very pissed, also the man looked confused to the bullet in front of him.

''this thing is an explosive? But I bed if I be quick I can escape the explosion be ease.''

''that's right but not from all those mines that are buried deep in the ground below you.''

I hear the man cures and sweat a lot, I couldn't help but chuckle at that site and was making my way down and leave the house. I still had the leading hand in this and it felt good that I saved my ass twice in one day just by brain power...well thrice if you count that half abuse on the railway.

''but I already agreed so you don't need to worry.''

The man blinked surprised with his eyes.

''a WM-model, while this got a lot more interesting~'' the man said that with a bizar twinkling in his eyes that made me uneasy.

He's up to something but I just have to roll with it.

* * *

><p>So, now i have to go back to Word and writhe new material.<p>

Be patient and please review. ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for you patience, I could had uploaded this faster but took some time to form a proper story in my head and twick this chapter to it. I also checked it a multible times and spelling checked it twice to make sure it was good enough.

*Note: the _Italic _parts are thought sentences, just to make that clear.

~enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 2: The sniper girl with a lot to prove~<strong>

The sun was slowly setting and colored the white room bright orange and red.  
>I sigh and stood up to close the shades, blocking the blinding light of dusk.<br>While standing there I looked back at the computer. _Still haven't finished my report, but if I want to finish it I have to pull an allnighter again._ I walked back and try to read more on the subject to spark some ideas of what to writhe, _who was I kidding I'm never been well in physics.  
><em>  
>"うなり声、私はこのクラスを嫌い！"<br>{{Urg, I hate this class.}}

I scratched my head wildly out of frustration And abandoned the report to look for something else to do. While checking my mailbox I saw that Sabletooth had sent me an Email. I opened it and while reading I raised an eyebrow, _a search and collect mission for recruiting a new member? I know he is desperate to collect the top players of GGO, but did he really need a sniper for that? On the second thought I'm fat up with this report and a little GGO would sure give me some relaxing and if i'm lucky some ideas to somehow finish this goddamn report, before i go crazy._  
>My mind was made up, I grabbed my Amusphere and connected.<p>

After logging in, I opened my eyes to see the familiar ceiling of my room in BWT (BlackWhite Tigers) HQ. I geared up and made my way to the commander's block, While opening the door I saw commander Sabletooth sitting in his chair attentively reading maps, mission plans, mission reports and other documents you should expect a commander pay attention too. I made my present aware by clearing my troth, the commander nearly jumped in his seat and turned around confused. However he redeemed himself directly by the sight of his loyal sniper.

''ああ、良い午後私の愛するA.I. さん''  
>{{Ah, good afternoon my dear A.I.-san}}<p>

''おはよう司令官''  
>{{Good morning commander}}<p>

It was a bit of cold reply to the commanders exaggerated politeness, at least to my standards it was exaggerated. Lots of his members actually liked him for that, but I had seen enough in the email to be sure that i'm not like gone him as much.

''あなたは、先生が私のために使命を持っていた？''  
>{{ You had a mission for me, sir?}}<p>

''はい、はい。私はあなたが電子メールで詳細を読んで期待し、新しいメンバーを募集する私に同行したいと思います。''  
>{{ Yes, yes. I want you to accompany me to recruit a new member, I hope you read the details in the email.}}<p>

''押忍、これはあなたが全体チームで設定してしまった場合に、単純な検索とリクルートミッションではありません。 。 。''  
>{{Yes sir, but this is not just a simple search and recruit mission if you gone set in a whole squad...}}<p>

The commander giggled, not an everyday thing you would see a normal commander do. Then again he wasn't what you would call a 'normal' commander.  
>He turned back to the screen and brought up a GGO world map, selected the area he wanted and then highlighted an area within that area.<p>

''ここに。彼はこのすべての時間を隠してきたのはここです。"  
>{{Here. Here is where he has been hiding all this time.}}<p>

''どのようなクラスに彼がに資格のでしょうか？''  
>{{What class does he qualify to?}}<p>

''私の知る限りでは、彼のレポートを収集し、彼はuが見て遠い距離から殺すのが好き読むことができた。''  
>{{As far I collected his reports and could read he likes to kill unseen and from far distances. }}<p>

'狙撃...彼の武器兵器上の任意の情報？''  
>{{A sniper... Any info on his weapon arsenal?}}<p>

''私はあなたが、彼が使用する可能性のあるものを私達に言うことができる期待していた。私たちは、彼が0.50 BMGのCALを使用していることを知っている。、9×19ミリメートルパラベラムとクラスタ手榴弾をDと入力が、それは私たちが得ることができるすべての情報だが、この男は幽霊である。私たちも、絵を持っていけない。''  
>{{ I was hoping you could tell us what he might use. We know that he uses .50 BMG cal., 9×19mm Parabellum and cluster grenades type D. but that's all the info we can get, this guy is a ghost. We don't even have a picture.}}<p>

I looked at the reports and was thinking of what guns he might use, _.50 BMG is quite heavy ammunition and only machine guns and rifles can handle this caliber. On exception of the Triple Action Thunder but that handgun was not implanted in the game. Knowing that he shots from distance, he likely uses a sniper rifle so we can scrape machine guns of the list. Then again there are 30+ rifles that use the .50 BMG cal.  
><em>  
>''彼が使用する可能性のあるどのような任意のアイデアがありますか？''<br>{{ have any idea what he might use?}}

''いいえ'' was my cold and irritated response  
>{{No.}}<p>

_We were about to go blind into a mission with no soled information on the target, the commander must really believe his offer must interest him otherwise we're all toast by the end of the day. He's good to hide his appearance and he is a good sniper reading from the reports. Maybe...maybe i finely get someone worthy to talk too in this place.  
><em>This last thought surprised me. _Did i just...Urg whatever, lets get this over with.  
><em>  
>"ときは機会の窓は、先生が起こるのだろうか？"<br>{{When will the window of opportunity occur sir?}}

"不明な~"  
>{{Unknown~}}<p>

_I swear to my dead grandmothers grave, if he wasn't my commander i would have strangled him by now. He likes to play around but he can go to far sometimes._  
>Probably was my endless irritation readable on my face because Sabletooth ceased his laughter and came with more useful things to say.<p>

"私たちは荒地の交差点の周りの狙撃範囲外の領域にスカウトを持って、彼の最後の場所は、彼がログオフするまで。彼らが打撃を得るまでそれくらい彼はスカウトにログインしたときに私たちは、ハッカーから得ることができる全体の場所をスキャンします。それらはその地域に集中し、彼を追い詰めるでしょう。"  
>{{we have scouts on the area out of sniper range around the wastelands crossroads, his last place till he logged off. That much we could get from C2J, when he logs in the scouts will scan the whole place till they get a hit. Then they will concentrate on that area and hunt him down.}}<p>

_Show off._ I thought by hearing his real plan. _He could have told me that from the beginning instead of acting like a moron and murdering my patience._  
>He closed off some of the windows and brought up a new one.<p>

"それが邪魔にならないようにですが、私はあなたの使命の指示の上に行きたい。"  
>{{Now that is out of the way, I want to go over your mission instructions.}}<p>

The air was dry, dusty and very unpleasant to breath. However I was still deciding what was lesser welcome to enter my nose. A nose full of dust and sand or the strong sweat sense that was coming of my left where the commander was feverishly twiddling his thumbs and answering mission reports with his headset.  
><em>Hope I can leave this car soon or I'm gone be sick.<em> I thought while trying to cover up my nose with my hoodie. Suddenly the commander jumped up.

"THEY FOUND HIM!"

He danced in his seat what was quite impressive considering the lack of place to move in. I didn't really understand what he said but considering the mission they most probably made contact with the target. Commander Sabletooth nearly yelled into the drivers' ear to move to the new location. If it was not for the road to be very rough, I should swear Sabletooth was jumping in his seat. I thought when I saw him in my eye corners.

It seems like by every meter we traveled the commander got more exciting nearly shouting in his headset and the drivers' ear. _Poor guy he must have ringing hears when he logs off.  
><em>The car stopped and we stepped out, Sabletooth took a moment to redeem himself and try to act cool and calculative. I rolled my eyes and packed my gear and waited on his order to perform my part of the mission. It took a while but then the commander stick his thumb up and I dashed forward to take cover on the back ally of the right of my operation area.

During that maddening drive to the location, the commander told me that a scout saw him and try to knock him out on his own. However that plan backfired on him because the target shot him in the head without even looking around his shoulder. I was both surprised and amused by this fact, surprised because he was able to shot down a target with no supportive vision and amused on both the ironie of backfiring and the stupidity of some people. _To taking on a pro, some guys sure have more guts than brains._ However the shot was heared and the scout immediately gave report when he respwaned at base, The target jumped through the window and killed off a quarter of the squads that where running up the stares with a well thrown grenade. The commander expected that the man on the corner around each side of the arch would also be defeated or misled so he sended me to the small slum under the rail arch because he assumed the target would try to shake them off there. The commander self would then enter the ground and try to win him in with an offer. _For an unprofessional and a clumsy manchild, he sure knows his battle tactics._ I thought chuckling while putting in an earpiece making my report.

''位置にいます。''  
>{{Am in position.}}<p>

''良い、私は自分の行動を起こすでしょう。入力するように構築することの私の命令を待つ。''  
>{{Good, I will make my move. Wait for my orders of what building to enter.}}<p>

''ロジャー。''  
>{{Roger.}}<p>

I checked my weapons and gear and made sure I could act in a second may a command follow, started to get a bit nervous but I pushed it away. _Being nervous is for rookies, i'm a professional.  
><em>The commander spoke and almost before he could finish his sentence a shot was fired. My body tensed up from hearing the shot and worried for my chief and the operation. However there sounded a second voice shortly answering Sabletooth's call. Then my order came.

"広場から第二の家。"  
>{{second house from square.}}<p>

I dashed to the back door of house two and kicked it in, run up the stairs and nearly jumped to the second floor window sitting in a prone position ready to fire. I directly saw which house Sabletooth was aiming for, the very small house between the two big deserted shops. Aiming for the second floor window, but couldn't spot him anywhere, I frowned about this odd display. _He must be really causes to not show himself._ I Thought while keeping the left edge of the window in sight and waited. Meanwhile the conversation between the commander and the target has started and it seems like the commander was trying to make his offer clear to the target and he responded. My English was still kinda rusty and they where talking to fast and quiet. But I could pick up some words, what the target exactly said was unknown to me but I did pick up the English word for 'girl' and I was stunned. _Was he talking about me? Did he found out I was here? But how? I haven't notice a single glimpse of him yet and already he knows i'm here!? I started to grind my teeth. This guy sure worked on my nerves. The way he talked was cool and controlled. I'm really curious what they are talking about, hopefully he speaks Japanese as well. Maybe could talk about rifles and tac-.  
><em>  
>My thoughts where interrupted because all of a sudden I saw him, and he was facing me with a rifle aiming straight my way. He continued speaking while aiming, but I was unable see his face because it was hidden behind supactive goggles and a scarf. Then I caught some of the words he said. ''girl'', ''hair'', pretty'' and ''eyes''.<br>For a moment those lose words made no sense to me, then my brain starts working and constructing a sentence that the target could have said. My face becoming red and I had a very strong tendency to pull the trigger right than and there. But I didn't let those feelings control me and gave him the ''go fuck yourself'' expression. It bugged me that i couldn't see his face, because I had no idea what he was up to. The target packed up his gear and had left the commander in a half panic, half pissed state about something nonchalant he said. However he just walked out the house like nothing happened. _This guy is grinding my nerves, I swear if he's gone talk to me I'm gone shot him, I don't care that he now is a member of the team. He kicked me off the leader board for snipers, who does he think he is! Fucking coward not showing his face or...skin...?_

My raging thoughts stopped and I started to look at him more carefully, I nearly missed something very imported.

_His movements are off..._

* * *

><p>Thats it for now, form here on chapters will be posted a whole lot slower, because I'm gone writhe a scriped aside to make the story progress smoother and let the characters defelope better.<p>

Im also thinking to make a cover and some consept art of how the characters look like so for those who know me on DeviandArt, keep on the look out.

~till next time~


End file.
